Lovely fang marks
by Witch fang
Summary: Edwards life was so morbid, so depressing so absolutely boring. That was until he moved to Forks and found a clan of wolves who were more feral than fatal and a particular boy who sent him over the edge. And he thought his un-life couldn't be interesting
1. Chapter 1

Twilight, the REMIX

I've thought of how I would like to die many times. Some times lending entire afternoons to its contemplation. My favourite is when I die for some one I love, and often this person is one of my adopted family. Some times Carlisle or Esme, my parents, and some times for one of my adopted siblings. I don't talk about these dreams to my family. Knowing them, it would only worry them. But I dream of death. Of the swift, cool absence that will leave me gasping for air on the other side of the veil. Whether to heaven or hell, I don't care any more. All I want is change. I think my sister Alice must have sensed this in me, because it was her that suggested we move.

"Maybe a change in scenery will brighten you up?" She said smiling. I was doubtful but smiled and said, "Yeah, okay." So we moved. To a place we had been before a while a go. A place called Forks.

We landed at the airport terminal in Forks at noon. Thanks to Forks' damp and cloudy weather, we needn't worry about being exposed. I felt Emmet move up behind me and swung my upper body left before his arms met the air where my head would have been. Snapping around, I lashed out with a round house punch that hit him square in the jaw. The muscle bound gorilla swayed but didn't fall. He grinned down at me,

"So the country air's obviously not effecting big brothers reflexes at least."

"Quite the opposite," I said, moving into a come-get-some position. Our mother Esme clicked her fingers at us in a warm but exasperated gesture. "Boys! Stop it, we havn't even reached the car." We walked together, towards the three cars that awaited us. Looking at Emmet again, I sprinted towards the silver diamond Volvo, grinning. I made it to the drivers seat a moment before he did and slammed the door in his face. He grinned at me through the tinted windows and took off for the truck and Alice's yellow beamer. Too late. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were already in the truck, Jasper and Alice were pulling in front of me now. I started the ignition and drove off before he could ask for a ride.

Heading down the spring laden lanes of Forks I realised what a small town this place was. Not much had changed since our last visit. Okay, a lot had changed. But there was still the same feeling of unease here. And as I left town and headed towards the reserve, all doubts as to why, flew out of the window. I travelled through our side of the wood land, wary not to step onto their borders. From what I was sensing there were no wolves about, but it was better safe than sorry. Especially when sorry meant a blood feud and the wolves didn't take apologies easily. Memories of our last run in with them ran to the fore front of my brain. We had been discovered, hunting, by a group of American Indian men. When we first saw them we were to shocked to notice the slight wrongness to them. The strange certain smell, like wet dog and rotting woodland. There were other signs too, but more subtle. Maybe a way they held themselves, as if a part of them were being constantly held back from the world. And a submerged knowing in their golden brown eyes. And then they had changed. From men to huge wolf beast with shining glossy pelts and razor sharp canines. They had growled at us in wolf, barking and glaring. I was holding a dying mountain lion in my bare hands, my mouth dripping with red tonic. The wolves were terrifying. And then Carlisle had approached them. He recognised humanity when he saw it, even in wolves. And he had formed a treaty. We were not to go on their land and they were not to come on ours. Fair trade. Of course there were sub clauses, to which we were careful but never fussed over. I stopped at the clearing between our two lands. From here I could see nearly nothing. A patch of sky over an enclosing green tide of trees. I knew there was a smaller clearing in which the only tree that stood directly on the border grew. It was big, it's huge roots lifting the tree slightly out of the soil. I took one last look, content that were no dogs around, and carried on toward my new home.

As a nomadic people vampires never tend to stay in one place to long. Because we never age, we always have to move, from one dark place to another. We don't have homes made out of wood. My home was my family. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice. I arrived at the house we would be occupying an hour after every one else. Every one is already dusting and cleaning and taking down sheets. I walked up to Jasper, the newest addition to out family. "Hey Jasper. Any thing I can do?"

He nooded towards the kitchen, "Go help Alice?"

I found Alice sitting on a stool surrounded by a stack of old and yellowing cook books. She currently had one on her lap, open to an Italian dish. I tilted my head to read the spine and chuckled. "Food for the romantic heart, Alice?"

She looked up at me, smiling.

"Doesn't food play need to involve two people who can at least eat food? Or, don't tell me?" I gave her a questioning look. I had heard about blood sharing between vampires and had been disgusted and intrigued by it. She gaped at me and punched me in the arm. "Decidedly not. I see."

"It's not for me!" She said, closing the book, but not before book marking the page I saw. "Then for who?" I asked, curiousness getting the best of me. She smiled and stood, her hands behind her back. "I don't know, Edward. Maybe you'll bring back some one who we can all cook a meal for?" I gave her a very blasé look.

"That wasn't a prediction was sit, Alice?"

She shrugged and left.

So what? I was going to be entertaining mortals now. Maybe I said I needed a change of pace but I didn't specify a change of diet. Or, what exactly had Alice been hinting at?

I was not exactly excited to be attending forks high school again. For one, I doubted that their lesson plan had changed much, so it couldn't possibly keep me entertained. I drove to school myself, and alone. It's not that I don't love my family, but being able to read their minds is a mixed blessing. Especially with what they're thinking about is last night, around midnight…ick. It makes me shudder. So I was riding alone when I almost hit this native that came running out of the woods with out shoes or a shirt on.

He was sprinting fast, probably trying to make it to school and dented my car with his stupid fat head. I pulled the brakes and got out, ready to offer any assistance he may need. Like a broken arm to go with his hopefully bruised head.

"Excuse me, boy?"

-What the hell was that?-

"I think you ran into my car."

He looked up. And I took in his profile in every detail. From his long dark brown hair that fell like a chocolate water fall down his back, to the fine plains of his face. He was sort of mocha coloured with some of the longest eye lashes I'd ever seen on a boy. And tall. Maybe fifteenish.

-Shit. Rich kid.-

I couldn't help but smile at that. Rich? Assuredly so. But I'm old enough to be his great grandfather.

"Look, I'm sorry guy. I was just trying to go to school."

"Really? I had no idea. Would you like a ride then?" He looked at me, eyebrows raised and I had to use all my control not to laugh at his next thought.

-Are you trying to pick me up? What so long hair instantly means I'm gay?-

"It's okay if you don't want to." I watched him and listened to him struggle for a few moments. The words, gay, and sexual predator, arose a few times to my absolute amusement. But eventually, "Okay." He got into the passengers side and closed the door tentatively. I slid into the drivers seat and we were off, zooming along at a cool hundred. "I'm Jacob by the way. Sorry about running into your car."

"Edward. And it's fine. I was going to get another one anyway. Maybe in black."

He gave me wide eyes. –Woah-

Yes. Very Woah.

I pulled over a few blocks from school so he could get out. He didn't ask how I knew he wouldn't want to be seen getting out of some strange guys car. "Thanks for the ride." He said, grabbing his back pack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"It's fine. Is your head feeling better?"

"Yeah actually, wait. How did you-?"

"You took quite the bump.".

"Oh. Oh yeah. Well, uh…" –Gosh this is weird- "Thanks. I'll see you at school I guess."

"Yeah. I guess." I leaned over to close the door and then started the car again. I'd like to say I didn't watch him run away like a scared little girl but I did. I couldn't help it. And I laughed, because for once I thought this school might be actually fun.

I was walking towards the school office when I smelt it. Blood. Sweet and surging to the forefront of every humans skin. I fought the urge to bite. In fact that was the last thing I needed right now. To go full fang on some poor pre-adolescent. Ugh.

I sighed, shrugging my back pack and walking further through the school. I noticed with some amusement the turned-heads and long looks I was getting from a majority of the population. I knew I was good looking. During what I now call my "last life", I was a dashing character in dove blue and grey. I received the courtship of men and women from every status and every position possible. The attention was nothing new, but some where in the crowd I felt a very different pair of eyes. A hunting, predatory pair of eyes. In the back of my head, alarm bells were ringing and my eyes sought out what my senses were already screaming. Wolf, they said, WOLF.

I found him, leaning against the wall and giving me cool, half lidded eyes. His stance was seemingly relaxed but I could tell by the way his muscles were moving under his coffee crème skin, that he was tense. Watching me, watching him, waiting for each others reactions. He tipped his hood back so he could stare me full in the face, his chin jutting out in classic masculine challenge. I would have rolled my eyes if we weren't trapped in that awful déclassé stance that two guys can do. I walked towards him, it was that or continue to stare and stand in the middle of the corridor. And leant on the wall next to him. I was of course adverse to being so close to him. My skin screamed, WOLF. But I tried to mask it, smiling.

"Hi. I'm Edward."

"I know what you are."

What. Not who.

"Ah…"

He looked at me, turning his face to the side and glared, actually glared. "Behave yourself here, cold one. If I find you've fang-fucked any of the locals, I'll claw your heart out and eat it."

-And I'll enjoy it-

I gave him a very droll look. "Really? And may I ask, if you've been sent here especially for me?"

The boy, he hadn't told me his name, just glared. "The clan wants you cold ones watched."

-They never told me how pretty they were-

"Ah. And how long, may I ask, can I expect your very _lovely_ company?"

"A year. I'm a senior, but don't think we won't have eyes on you. My replacement is here and you watch it 'cause he, unlike me, doesn't share my temperament for _your kind_."

-Oh god. Jacob….-

Your kind. Could we get any more derivative? I resisted the _extremely _tempting urge to deck the guy and smiled. "Well. Good bye….?"

"Sam."

"Sam. I hope we never cross paths again. Or, haha, that we do. Maybe one night, at my house?"

I was more than pleased to see a blush rush up his face and left with him mumbling the word, "bastard" under his breath. An angry, closet gay who was sent to watch me while he trained his bondage assistant. Excellent.


	2. You are retarded Get off my wood

**So, i do hope you like this. I looked on my hotmail, (200 messages. WTF?) and found out I had fanfic alerts. And people actually like it. Woah. Amazing.**

**So thanks, first of all...and...read on. I guess.**

* * *

Classes passed quickly, with out any seed of interest to mark their passing. That is, until art class. The school here has a rather interesting practice called "support-detention". Basically, anyone who has detention has the opportunity (and by that I presumed is forced) to help the older classes. I was in art, when the boy I had run over walked in, looked around, and then began stripping to the waist. Indeed. On closer inspection this boy was rather…well, as a modern American I suppose I could refer to him as being cut or chiseeled. But from when I remember, he would have been called beautiful and men and woman alike would have wept to see him. Now, Edward thought smiling at his own thoughts, were those liking thoughts? They certainly sounded like it.

He tried to focus on the easel in front of him, try to picture the smooth blankness of the canvas. But his eyes, as much as he tried to corral them, just kept being dragged towards the boy. I was quite impressed with myself. It was only when he began to oil himself that I fought to keep the blush off my skin. He walked towards the centre of the class, and stood there, looking at the teacher.

I also looked at the thin man, anything to distract myself.

"Jacob, stand with your hands over the chest please. Head tilted down, not that far down, and do try to look shy." That wasn't hard. A blush was already rising in his cheeks. I threw the word adorable around in my head, but decided against saying it out loud. I didn't suppose he would take it well.

When he met my eyes, I nodded and he blushed further. Turning slightly away from me.

"Now, you will sketch the figure out. The medium I will leave to you. But try and capture something…original."

I didn't leave much time to contemplation of medium. He was so full of life, I immediately chose vibrant pastels.

I suppose I was good at art. When one cannot sleep, one must find ways to make up for found time. So I had finished my drawing by the end of the one hours class.

The teacher came to stand behind me. I felt her presence, heard her blood pulsing, smelt her dull perfume. I even heard her slight intake of breath. The gasp.

"That is beautiful, Edward. Have you taken art before, privately?"

I nodded. It was easier than saying I had taught myself, and just practiced. A lot.

"It's truly wondrous."

"Let me see?" I had seen Jake washing the oil off his body and did my best to ignore him. He put his shirt back on after drying himself out and walked towards me. I wasn't sure what he would think of my drawing. I had painted him in all golds and reds so he was more lion than man.

-It's so gorgeous. Is that me-

"It is you." I answered without being asked. He gave me a funny look.

I don't really look like that-

"I'm not that…" He pointed at his shoulders, "Filled out."

I smiled. Typical of Americans to notice physical differences rather than the subtle use of colour and tone.

"Then perhaps it is a premonition?"

"A what?"

"A sign of something to come."

"Are you kidding me?"  
I gave a near boneless shrug.

-He's kind of weird.-

I grabbed the end of that thought, -but cute- and fought to keep my face blank.

"Do you, uh….wanna come hand out? Me and a few of my mates form the rez we're gonna go to Skits at lunch."

I didn't know what Skits was, but I nodded. "Yes….thank you."

Skets, I discovered, was a skate park. I had never tried skating before. Never thought of a good enough reason to try. My absolute inadequacy at skating seemed to please Jacob to no end, to the point I thought he had rigged my board.

"So you're not so untouchable, after all."

"Excuse me?" I said, misplacing my feet and sending the board flying. I hit the pavement at the same time and winced. Jacob laughed.

I glared at him

"I thought you were such a fricken grace Kelly kid, but you're not superman. It's actually kind of comforting."

"You are a strange boy." I said still giving him evil looks. I sat up and fetched the board. I held it out to him, glaring at it. "It is a useless invention."

He smiled at me and took it, clasping his hand over mine. For a moment my blood lust peaked. There was a rush of brief, fulfilling red. And then he pulled back, and it was gone.

"I'll show you."

I rubbed my hand and glared at him to mask my growing disease at being so relaxed. Contrary? Well, I never said I wasn't.

"Oh yes please, " I said sarcastically." Please show this poor sheltered rich boy how real men skate around on planks of wood."

Jacob was incredibly skilled. I watched him twirl around on the tiny piece of wood, at times narrowing fearing for his health. Constantly fearing for his sanity. What was intelligent about this? I saw the level of skill required, but there was no driving purpose. A bike was faster. Feet were safer. A car was more mobile.

There was nothing advantageous to skating.

As I watched him execute an excellent flip, kick, spinny thing, I corrected myself.

Skating was flashy. It's purpose was to annoy me.

And its users were fools. Jacob smiled as he came towards me, board under one hand.

"Wanna another go?"

I smiled at his grin. "No, thank you. Lunch?"

-Like a date?-

I felt his undecided thoughts echo in my brain. "I'll shout." I said using a terminology I had recently picked up. He smiled, all doubts blowing away.

"Okay. But I'll warn you. I'm not a salad eating dude."

I looked at his finely toned, if some what new body. He was still growing into it, but those shoulders promised something good.

"I hadn't thought you were."

* * *

**Ahhhhh...Jadard. Edcob. Shmexy in any form. Review. Please. Now. And I'll update faster.**


End file.
